¡Feliz Navidad Yoh!
by Ade07Chan
Summary: Yoh se pregunta por qué diablos está envolviendo regalos y no Anna. Además, ella parecía haber comprado regalos para todos, ¡menos para él! incluso a Manta le compró, pero de él no se acordó ¿O estará equivocado?... ¿Y Amidamaru dónde estaba...? ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! (por culpa de FF xD)


**_Algo corto y sin tantos detalles, pero quería terminarlo antes de navidad, y lo hice, pero FF no me dejó entrar a mi cuenta y por ello me tardé igual, espero les guste._**

* * *

Era otro día cualquiera en la casa de los Asakura. Sin embargo, lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era la fecha. Sí, era el 24 de diciembre. La tan famosa _Nochebuena_.

Manta se encontraba junto con Yoh, envolviendo unos regalos por orden, no petición, de la temida Anna. Sabían que de nada les servía negarse, y si al envolver podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, ¡que mejor que aceptar! estarían juntos en las vísperas de Navidad. Eso era grandioso para ellos.

No obstante, había algo que los tenía intrigados.Y eso era, ¿por qué Anna había comprado tantos regalos? Sí, podía ser cruel, pero tenía su lado tierno. Al parecer, por el número, debían suponer que era un regalo para cada uno de sus amigos, y obviamente, los amigos de Yoh. Ren, Ryu, Tamao, Horo Horo, Pilica, Jun, Chocolove y su espíritu, Fausto, Kororo, Conchi, Pyron, Ponchi, Eliza, Amidamaru, Bason, Tokageroh, ¡incluso Silver!. No tenía nada de malo darles regalos a los espíritus que acompañaban a los suyos, ¿o sí?, pero, volviendo al tema de "intriga", era, ¡¿por qué Anna no le había comprado nada a Yoh?! ¡Incluso Manta tenía su regalo, pero el castaño no! El pobre chico envolvía los regalos con dos cascadas debajo de sus ojos al ver que no había regalo para él.

Manta suspiró, sintiendo pena por el pobre de Yoh mientras envolvía unas pinzas de disección en una cajita para el loco de Fausto. El castaño ya no lloriqueaba, aunque debía admitir que se sentía triste porque Anna, su prometida, no le había regalado nada a él, pero a los demás sí. Y sabía que Manta no le estaba mintiendo cuando le decía que él no sabía nada sobre si Anna le habia comprado algo ya que no vio ningún otro regalo por ninguna parte.

– Anna es cruel... –Murmuró el castaño poniendo un moño sobre el regalo de Amidamaru. – ¿Estará enojada conmigo? ¡Ni hice nada...!

– Yoh. –La seria voz de la itako hizo que el par de chicos saltara del susto. La rubia, de brazos cruzados, los miraba con indiferencia, abrigada y con un gorrito navideño sobre su cabeza. Ah, y obviamente, estaba usando su querida pañoleta ahora como bufanda. De algo debía servirle. –Si ya terminaste, ven conmigo. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Manta e Yoh tragaron saliva. El castaño asintió, levántandose del suelo. –C-claro Anna...

– ¡Suerte! –Gritó Manta siguiendo con lo suyo. No quería hacer contacto visual con Anna en esos momentos, ya que se sentía algo frustrado por lo que la rubia le había hecho al castaño, y... le daba miedo ver a una especie de Grinch que lo maltrataba.

Así, tras un recorrido a la habitación de Anna, Yoh y ésta se detuvieron en la entrada. El castaño tragó saliva, temeroso de entrar a esa habitación. La rubia entró sin decirle ni ordenarle nada, mientras parecía bucar algo escondido. El chico claramente no se hizo ilusiones, pues si Anna no le había obsequiado nada, sería cruel esperanzarse de nuevo para recibir la dura noticia de que, efectivamente, su prometida no le iba a obsequiar nada. Así que esperó pacientemente con la mirada baja, triste por la frialdad de la rubia.

Tras buscar por unos instantes, Anna sacó una notita, la cual se la entregó a Yoh sin chistar. –Trae las cosas para la cena. Ahora.

A Yoh le dio un ataque de depresión, quedando con el ojo cuadrado y la boca abierta por la crueldad de la itako. ¡Ya sabía que no debía esperanzarse, pero eso ya era el colmo! ¡Estaba abusando de él en Nochebuena!

– ¡¿P-por qué tengo que ir yo?! ¡Estoy ocupado, tú misma me has puesto trabajo, Anna!

La rubia le miró severamente. –Fui por los regalos. No pienso salir de nuevo el mismo día.

– ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡No has echo nada por mí, es injusto y abusivo que yo haga todo! –Sí. Estaba molesto, por fin podía desahogarse con esa cruel chica que vivía con él.

– Ve, y compra las cosas para la cena. _Ahora_. –Ordenó con su semblante perverso la rubia.

Yoh perdió, aún con todo el valor que había tenido para negarse...

Manta, quién había escuchado todo, sólo gruñó entre susurros y siguió su trabajo. Amidamaru, rehén de la rubia, no pudo ayudar ni a su amo ni al enano, por más que lo deseará. ¿Pero y el resto? fácil. Ryu disfrutaba un rato con sus amigos, igual que Tokageroh. Pilica, Horo Horo, Kororo, Ren, Jun, Pyron y Bason estaban camino a la casa de los Asakura después de que Jun y Pilica tuvieran al resto de un lado a otro con los regalos. Tamao le preparaba un regalo especial a Yoh, haciéndose cargo de Conchi y Ponchi (encerrados en un templo para que no la molestaran). Fausto, Chocolove y sus espíritus perdidos, comprando también. Todos haciendo sus cosas en esa noche, riendo, divirtiéndose.

Todos... menos Yoh Asakura y Manta Oyamada, que sufrían en las garras de Anna Kyoyoma.

* * *

Cuando manta terminó de envolver los regalos se dirigió hacia con la rubia. Se detuvo de golpe al verla escribiendo algo, lo que parecía una carta, con el rostro mostrando absoluta atención. El enano buscó a Amidamaru, pero al parecer Anna lo tenía bien escondido. Así que mejor decidió ir a por Yoh, su mejor amigo, para intentar confortarlo de lo que habia pasado, de la terrible actitud de la prometida del chico.

Y así, de regreso a la casa:

– En serio... no lo puedo creer. Es tan descorazonada conmigo...

– Bueno, puede ser... –Manta vio cómo Yoh volvía a deprimirse. – ¡P-p-p-pero Tamao-san te tiene una sorpresa! Lo que Anna-san no te dio Tamao-san te lo dará en su lugar.

– ¡Bah! Es normal que Tamao lo haga, ella es más linda que Anna. –Espetó el castaño. –Y el colmo es que Amidamaru no está aquí... Anna me lo confiscó...

Otras cascadas cayendo por los ojos de Yoh...

Para cuando Manta e Yoh volvieron a casa, todos sus amigos estaban allí. Festejaron, rieron, se divirtieron. Amidamaru ya estaba libre, por suerte del pobre y atormentado espíritu. Pero, lo más triste para algunos, es que Anna no se encontraba con ellos, festejando. No era de sorprenderse, pues a veces era así de apartada, pero, ¿no podía al menos convivir un poco con todos sus amigos? ¡Si hasta les había comprado regalos a cada uno! Ni hablar... esa Nochebuena fue un poco triste para Yoh, aunque Manta, Tamao y el resto de sus amigos estuvieron allí para reconfortarlo y hacerlo sonreír y reír como siempre lo hacía.

Y así, la noche pasó rápidamente. Todos comían, bebían, reían, jugaban, se peleaban, discutían... e Yoh no le dio sentido a su viaje ya que cuando llegó la comida se estaba haciendo, sospechando de que tal vez Anna no lo quería cerca por sus propias razones y por ello lo había mandado a comprar algo que no se iba a necesitar... y sí. Este pensamiento lo entristeció, tristeza que poco después se borró al recibir sus regalos apenas pasó de medianoche, y el 25, la tan anhelada Navidad, llegó a Japón.

Pasaron las horas.

Por la desvelada la mayoría dormía y otros más se habían retirado a sus casas a dormir. Silver recién llegaba, recibido por una madrugadora Anna que parecía tener cara de pocos amigos por el ruido del día anterior y parte de la madrugada.

– Ohayo Anna-cha...

La chica pisó el pie de Silver, entregándole de inmediato un regalo. –No pongas el "chan" en mi nombre. Toma, por cierto.

– ¿Uhm? ¿Un regalo?

– Sí. ¿Y?

– C-creí que... –Al hombre le resbaló una gota. –N-no... nada...

– ¿Vas a entrar?

– Sí. –Silver entró, viendo a Yoh durmiendo en la mesa con una manta sobre su espalda. Y a su inseparable amigo Manta durmiendo a su lado. –Parece que se divirtieron mucho ayer.

– Ellos sí. Yo no.

– ¿Por?

– No tenía intención de pasarme el rato con ellos. –La rubia pateó a Yoh. –Despierta Yoh. Tú también Manta.

Los dos chicos se quejaron, acurrucándose.

Amidamaru apareció, hablándole a su amo. –Yoh-dono, arriba... Anna-dono le habla...

Silver sonrió. –Estaré un rato con ustedes, espero no te moleste.

Anna negó con la cabeza, hincándose al lado de su prometido. –Yoh, despierta, idiota. –Comenzó a pellizcarlo. El chico no despertaba. Suspiró, pellizcándole con fuerza la nariz hasta que escuchó un claro quejido mientras se sacudía bruscamente.

Manta, por el ruido, también despertó. Silver y Anna miraban al par de dormilones con seriedad, y algo detrás de ellos, dejando con la duda a Manta e Yoh, más no a Amidamaru.

– ¿Anna...Silver...Amidamaru...? –Yoh frotó sus ojos. – ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es hora del desayuno?

– Anna-san... –Manta bostezó. –Perdona por quedarme aquí sin avisarte... ¡oh, pero si es Silver!

El hombre y los chicos comenzaron a platicar, a lo que luego se les unió Amidamaru. Anna simplemente les miró en silencio, sin intervenir. Ya casi no había nadie, ya a todos les había dado sus regalos, excepto a Manta...

* * *

Tras un par de horas la casa de los Asakura ahora albergaba únicamente a Yoh y Anna. Manta, quien se había marchado minutos antes con su regalo y una enorme sonrisa, se encontraba camino a su casa tan contento y arrepintiéndose de haber pensado mal de Anna, porque, como se había dicho antes, así fuera cruel también era linda cuando quería.

Yoh se encaminó a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, completamente convencido de que Anna no le regalaría nada. Además, toda la madrugada se la había pasado riendo y divirtiéndose, de seguro su prometida no pudo descansar en paz por ello. Debía redimirse al menos con el desayuno...

Cuando de pronto, la rubia lo tomó de la mano. Esto sorprendió a Yoh, el cual se volteó para recibir un abrazo de la rubia que lo dejó conmocionado. Antes de reaccionar, Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó en sus manos una cajita con una nota pegada. Luego la chica subió las escaleras y se marchó, dejando a su prometido en shock con un ligero sonrojo que se fue haciendo más y más notorio hasta que casi se desmaya (?).

Entrando en sí tras lo sucedido, Yoh abrió la caja, viendo una foto de él y ella con un marco de corazón. Sonrió enternecido, recordando también la nota. Con nervios la abrió, esperando que sus ilusiones no fueran arruinadas, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al leer:

_Feliz Navidad Yoh. Hoy me haré cargo de la comida. Descansa un poco . En la noche iremos a pasear sólo tú y yo. Te quiere: tu prometida Anna._

– Anna...

Yoh corrió a la habitación de Anna con una enorme sonrisa. La chica se sorprendió, pero antes de decir algo, el castaño la abrazó fuertemente con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Anna sonrió, acariciándole su cabello.

– Nunca me olvidaría de ti. Sólo... quería darte la sorpresa.

– ¡Eres la mejor Annita! ¡Por eso te amo tanto!

Anna rió. Yoh también. –Feliz navidad Yoh...

– Feliz navidad Anna. –El castaño rozó sus labios con Anna. Susurrando un tierno... –Te amo...

* * *

_**Algo cursi, pero es que de cierto modo así veo la relación de estos dos. Esta historia gira entorno al anime, ya que en el manga apenas le voy en el 102 nwn espero les gustara y comenten qué les pareció ;3**_


End file.
